professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Soton
"I'm sorry, Anton, but I do truly not deserve to have someone like you by my side for being such a selfish, cruel life-ruiner." "ikr" - the way Anton and Sophia's 'break up' was actually supposed to go Soton '(Soh-ton) is the pairing of Sophia and Anthony Herzen ('So/phia, An/'thony'). This is a couple from the original trilogy, and is a canon pairing. This pairing was introduced in Pandora's Box/Diabolical Box, ''and is one of the most popular and oldest couples of the ''Professor Layton ''series. Their real life pairing is Maris. Relationship Dynamic Sophia and Anton first met at a ball held by Anton's father, Duke Herzen of Folsense. They began dating soon afterwards, and eventually became engaged. Sophia went to live at Herzen Castle with Anton. Anton saw Sophia better than the other ladies in town, which shows he had no intrest in anyone else, and thought Sophia was beautiful. When the disease caused by the hallucinogenic gas from the mines struck Folsense, Sophia decided to evacuate like the other townspeople, as she was pregnant with Anton's child. She kept this a secret from Anton, who was forced to stay because of his position in the nobility of the town. Sophia went on to found the village of Dropstone as a safe place for her while being really unaware of Anton's feelings and mental state thank to her horrible personality, her unborn baby, and for the evacuees to live. She gave birth to a daughter, who grew up to marry her mother's friend and protegé, Mr. Anderson. They had a child themselves, Sophia and Anton's granddaughter Katia. Meanwhile, Anton remained alone in Herzen Castle, as Duke Herzen had died from the disease, thinking Sophia had betrayed him. Sophia died from old age 49 years later. A year after her death, Katia decided to go to Folsense to meet her grandfather, and to give him the Elysian box, which contained a reply to a message Anton sent to Sophia years ago. An aging Anton did finally receive the box, and read Sophia's letter in great sorrow and delight. (''My dear Anton, are you well? I received your letter. Though I'd like nothing more than to see you again, I'm afraid I no longer have the strength to do so. You don't know how many times I've thought about you over the years. I often wonder if you hate me for what I did. Do you? '' ''When I decided to leave, I was carrying our child. I couldn't bear exposing that tiny life to such danger. I knew your father's position and understood you didn't have the option to leave with me. Even though I did the only thing I could, I'll always regret leaving you that way. '' ''But there's one bright spot in this sad story and that is our lovely granddaughter Katia. My departure all those years ago has given you the chance to meet. Katia's mother died shortly after she was born but Katia grew up strong and sweet all the same. She reminds me of you every time she smiles. With her around, I could never forget about you, even if I wanted to. You've been in my thoughts since the day we parted. And now, though my time here is drawing to a close, I'd like to think we'll meet again on the other side. The thought of seeing your face warms my heart. Be well and be happy, my dear Anton. Goodbye but just for now. Your Sophia.) Several pictures in Diabolical Box/Pandora's Box ''credits depict Soton. One shows Anton giving Sophia the necklace that Katia now wears. Soton Trivia/Facts *It is probable that Sophia and Anton were the same age, or close. *Both Sophia and Anton had rich upbringings; Sophia being the youngest daughter of a very rich lord of Folsense, and Anton being the heir to the dukedom of Folsense. *Anton bought, or had made, a necklace for Sophia when they got engaged. This was likely to have been passed down to their daughter, and then to Katia, which is why Katia wears it. *The Elysian box was made by Anton for him and Sophia. It had a secret compartment in the bottom (the clue to opening it being in the old saying, "The sun rises when you and I meet, and when the wind blows, you will know my heart."), which only he and Sophia knew how to open (which Luke eventually discovers how to with Anton's help). *Anton mistook Katia, his granddaughter, for Sophia, as she looked like her grandmother so much. *Even though Katia was years younger than Sophia, Anton still mistook her for his beloved. This shows that if he'd ever have met up with Sophia before she died, he'd still have expected her to be beautiful. *When Sophia left, Anton wrote her a letter and put it in the secret compartment, and asked a traveller to deliver it to her. The box was stolen multiple times, and became legendary for its ability to kill, but did eventually make it to her. *Anton was the one who had Sophia's ballgown made for her. *Even though they fought, Sophia showed she wanted their relationship to continue, as she fled in order to save their child. *Sophia talked about Anton to her daughter and her granddaughter even towards her death. *The two people on the Elysian Box probably represent Soton. *The box was used to "carry the love of two kindred spirits" and "its most powerful message was one of love" (referring to Soton, as narrated by Katia). *'This pair is sick in all the many levels of the universe. The girl literally ruined his life and the chance to be something better than when he eventually became.' '''According to one of the most influential studies of the modern history, the thing called "Sonton" honestly is truly an actual danger to the future of our precious humanity and should be illegal at all costs.' Soton Moments ''Pandora's Box/Diabolical Box *Anton was stunned by Sophia's genuine kindness when they first met. *Anton described Sophia as "warm and real" . *They danced together, looking into each other's eyes. *Anton hoped they would meet again afterwards. *He stated in his diary that when the disasterous disease spread that he would be alright as long as Sophia was by his side. *Sophia agreed to marry Anton. *Anton knew Sophia would look stunning in the dress he had made for her. *Anton was extremely confused when Sophia fled Folsense, as he trusted her. *Sophia left Folsense to protect their unborn baby. *Anton sent Sophia a letter in the Elysian Box, a relic he had made especially for them. *Sophia received the box, and attempted to send it back. *Anton didn't believe Layton when he said Sophia was dead. Fights/Bad Times *Sophia left without telling Anton why, as shown here: ''"But you and I are betrothed! How can you just leave me here? I won't have it!" "This whole town is cursed. If we remain here, all those dear to me shall die." "Am I not dear to you, Sophia? Stay with me, and we'll rebuild Folsense together." "I'm sorry, Anton, but there's someone else I love who needs me even more that you." "Is that the real reason you want to go? Because there's someone else?" *Sophia regretted leaving Anton, even though she only did to protect their daughter. *The two never saw each other again; their only communication in the last 49 years of Sophia's life being two letters. Songs *A Moment Like This - Leona Lewis *Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis *Iris - Salyu *New World - Charice *Love Story - Taylor Swift *I Want You Back - Jackson 5 *Can I Have This Dance - Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron *Don't Forget - Demi Lovato *スキキライ 歌ってみた - (unknown) *Dragonstea Din Tei - Ozone Lyrics ''Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this. - ''A Moment Like This (the moment Anton saw love again when meeting Katia, his lovely granddaughter) ''You cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love. - ''Bleeding Love (Anton's love being replaced by anger) ''You cut me open... And it's drainin' all of me... ''- Bleeding Love (Sophia taking out Anton's love and draining it away) ''I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. ''- Bleeding Love (the rumours of Anton being a vampire, but trying to forget about it because he has Sophia on his mind instead) ''I cannot stop thinking about you, since you've been gone away from here ''- New World (Sophia leaving) '''Cause you're such a precious part of me, and there's no one who'll fill my broken heart ''- New World (Anton's opinion of Sophia, and before meeting Katia) ''Even you have left me alone ''- New World (Sophia's 'betrayal') ''I'm starting to think that I forgive, though the pain of us still hurts me ''- New World (Anton finally deciding to accept what Sophia did in a loving way, despite her breaking his heart so much in the process) ''See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, see you make your way through the crowd ''- Love Story (the ball Sophia and Anton met at) ''And I was crying on the staircase, beggin' you, please don't go ''- Love Story (Sophia leaving, and Anton wanting to know why) ''Those pretty faces always made you stand out in the crowd ''- I Want You Back (Sophia having more beauty inside and out than the other women, in Anton's opinion) ''Now it's much too late for me too take a second look ''- I Want You Back (Sophia's death, meaning that Anton, now in old age, can't thank her for still loving him) ''Promise me, that you'll never forget, we'll keep dancing wherever we go next ''- Can I Have This Dance (the two never forgetting their first dance) ''Did you forget that I was even alive? ''- Don't Forget (younger Anton overlooking that Sophia was still alive, so it was possible that he could find her) ''Did you regret ever standing by my side? ''- Don't Forget (Sophia wondering if Anton thought that their relationship was worthless all along) ''I like you. I don't like you. I don't know ''- スキキライ 歌ってみた (Anton trying to decide whether or not to trust Sophia in the decision she made) ''And I made something that's real to show you how I feel ''- Dragonstea Din Tei (Anton giving Sophia the Elysian Box, and, with it lost in the post, thinking she wasn't returning the favour) ''Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away ''- Dragonstea Din Tei (Sophia's abandonment of Anton making him plain, bored, and blind) Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Anton Pairings Category:Sophia Pairings Category:Canon Pairings Category:Diabolical Box Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:Het Pairings